


I Pray For You

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10786368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Hermione is worried for Draco and expresses her fear and love to him.





	I Pray For You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

His teeth chattered in the cold as he waited for her to arrive. Glancing at his watch, he sighed. It read 12:15, half an hour late. He had planned on waiting for her to light the fire, but the cold was creeping in too fast and he feared loss of feeling in his hands or other important parts. 

  

The door behind him opened as he bent before the fireplace. He straightened at the feel of the telltale blast of cold air. Hands on his hips, he surveyed the seemingly empty room.

  

“You’re late,” he stated simply. There was a rustle of cloth and a cloak was suddenly thrown to the floor.

  

“I know Draco, I’m sorry.” Hermione ran fingers through her bushy hair trying to restore it to some level of order. 

  

Crossing his arms over his chest, he regarded her with a grin. “What took you so long?”

  

She stepped slowly towards him. “We need to talk.” Her voice was serious and she trembled slightly. 

  

“Oh no, you’re not breaking up with me, are you?” 

  

“No,” she replied with a smile. “But I should, you’re such a bad influence on me.” Her arms wrapped around his waist, cuddling into his warmth. “I stopped by your room on my way here; I needed to pick up something I had left there.” She pulled a pair of red, lacy knickers from her coat pocket and dangled them in front of him. “Since someone didn’t seem inclined to return them himself.”

  

He shrugged. “What can I say?”

 

 “ _Anyway_ ,” she broke in, “I found something.” A piece of parchment was pulled from her other pocket. He knew what it was; a letter from his father, full of threats and death wishes if he didn’t take his place as a Death Eater. Draco was thankful he and Hermione had been able to keep their relationship a secret so far; he could only imagine what his father would do if he got wind of it. “Draco I’m worried about you. When is this going to stop? Why can your father not accept your refusal to become a Death Eater?”  

 

Draco pulled her tighter against him and she looked up at him. “You know very well that he never will, and that’s it. He will fight me and beat me about it till I give in or one of us is dead.” 

 

“Don’t say that.” 

 

“It’s the truth. He won’t give up.” Hermione buried her face in his chest and he stroked her hair.   

 

“He will pay for everything he has done to you.” Her voice was determined and he couldn’t help but chuckle.      

  

“Can we stop talking about my father? We have so little time together, and I’d like to make the best of it.” He smiled suggestively and swung her around. She squealed in delight as he set her back on her feet.

  

“Oh, Draco,” she moaned as he pressed his lips to her neck. Writhing in his arms, she laced her fingers through his hair and pulled his lips up to hers. Breaking away, he whipped off his cloak, laying it over the hard, wooden table. 

  

With a growl, Draco lifted her up and set her on the table, using the cloak for comfort. His hand ran up her jean-clad leg until it reached the button.  He smiled and stepped back, watching her as he unbuttoned the jeans. She lifted her hips off the table to help him slide her jeans down. The cool air on her bare legs made her shiver. He pulled off his shirt and trousers before climbing onto her. Their bodies created a heat that drove away the cool air in the room. 

  

“Please,” she begged as his fingers found her damp knickers and wove their way inside. She arched up into him. Gasping from his own arousal, he removed his fingers and quickly replaced them with his hard cock. Her nails clawed at his back as he thrust into her welcoming warmth. 

  

With a mischievous grin he gripped her hips and rolled so she was seated on him. Placing hands on her hips, she regarded him with a grin. 

  

“Now what do you think you’re doing?”

  

“It’s your turn to do the work.” He pushed up into her and she gasped. Within moments she was riding him shamelessly.  

  

“God you’re beautiful,” he commented, taking in the sight of her body arched towards him, head thrown back in mindless ecstasy.

  

Her orgasm hit hard and he came as her walls clenched almost painfully around him. Crying out with his release, he pulled her down to him. She rested her head on his chest, their sweaty bodies basking in the afterglow. 

  

The cold of the room chilled them and Draco pulled the cloak tight around them. He never wanted to move from this moment and place, feeling perfectly sated. 

  

She lifted her head, leaning over him with flushed cheeks. “You know what I do every night before going to sleep?” she asked, absently tracing circles over his chest. 

  

“Think about me,” he replied cockily.

  

She chuckled. “Besides that.”

  

“What, love?”  

  

Nestling her head into his neck, she said quietly, “I pray for you.”  


End file.
